The Demigod Files Extended
by AthenaKidd
Summary: Ayo! I've had this idea for a very long time. This is basically all the events in PJO and HOO that have been mentioned, but not necessarily explained. Formally called The Secret Files of Camp Half-Blood. R&R and God bless! :D
1. Pizza Party

**(A/N)-Hollah! Okay, I've had this idea for a while. This is basically all the events that PJO and HOO have mentioned, but not really explained. This chapter is based off of page 44 of The Last Olympian where Percy says, "People don't just appear on the beach unless they're demigods or gods or really, really, lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened, but that's a different story.)" And this is that very different story! R, E&R! (Read, enjoy, and review!) **

**Setting: After ****The Sea of Monsters**** at Camp Half-Blood**

**Disclaimer: I love stupid people. They think I ACTUALLY own PJO! How dumb is that?**

**ΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨ**

Percy's POV

Awkward moments: When a pizza delivery guy shows up on the shore of Camp Half-Blood. Let's just say it doesn't happen too often.

Up until then, I was having a great day. My two best friends left at camp, Thalia and Annabeth, were running around on the shore with me, practicing duels. Sword on knife on spear. Annabeth and Thalia were ganging up on me and I was complaining like a five year old.

"No, please don't-Not again!" My sword soared across the dunes. I glared at Annabeth. "Remind me. Why do you hate me?"

She looked up and laughed out loud. It was good here her in such a good mood. Days ago, she had been on patrol duty when the Golden Fleece had purged Thalia from her pine tree. At the time, Annabeth had been pretty shaken up, but now she had a big grin on her face, like she could finally see the sun again.

"I don't hate you." She called. "You're just easy to mess with."

"Am not!"

Thalia looked up from the dunes. "Stop arguing! Y'all aren't even married yet."

There was a moment of shock as the blood rushed up to my head. "Oh, buddy-"

Annabeth charged her, screaming, "AHHHHH!"

I decided to join her.

Before Riptide could reach her stupid head, she rolled aside. "Ohhhh! What now, suckas?"

She tried to stab with her spear, but Annabeth and I were on the roll. Soon, her spear flew across the beach like how Riptide had done a minute before.

"Awwww! You idiots." she said, though she sounded more excited than angry. She was still getting used to the fact that Annabeth was thirteen now. And that Luke...Let's talk about that later, and by later I mean never. Nobody knew how old Thalia was. If she had aged right, she should have been eighteen, but she still acted like a twelve year old. Chiron was guessing she was somewhere in between, like she only aged slower in tree form.

I held my sword at Thalia's neck. "You have anything else you want to say, Pinecone Face?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, actually I do."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

She grinned evilly. "Incoming." Next thing I knew, I was staring at something really horrible, and it smacked me in the face and I stumbled backwards.

"Oh my gods, what _was_ that! I-I just saw something ugly. Then it smacked me in the face."

Annabeth and Thalia were sent into fits of laughter. Apparently they knew something I didn't. "What is it with you people?"

Thalia looked at Annabeth and asked aloud, "You think we should show him, or keep it a secret?"

"Ah, keep it a secret," Annabeth responded.

"No! I want to know!"

Thalia smirked at me as if saying, _You have no clue what you're about to do._ "Percy, meet Aegis." She tapped the chains on her wrist expectantly, like they were supposed to dance or something. A big plate of bronze swirled to life and I saw the ugly thing again.

"AHHHHH! What is that!"

"Gods, Percy! Calm down. It's just Medusa."

It wasn't just ugly. It was painfully ugly. It made me want to back away and cower in the corner.

"But it's real!"

She tried to hold back a laugh. It wasn't working. "No Percy, It's only a picture."

Last year, Grover, Annabeth, and I went on a quest across the country to find Zeus's Lightning Bolt. Along the way, we'd slayed several monsters, including Medusa, and it wasn't my idea of fun.

"Um, no. Someone like, sliced of her head and stamped it in. It is not_ just_ a picture." I would've gone on more, but just then I heard coughing. Intense coughing. Like somebody had just breathed in the entire sea, and it was just a little too much for their lungs. By the look on their faces, my friends must've heard it too. Thalia had an eyebrow raised and Annabeth had her look of confusion, like _Beaches don't work this way. Gotta make a plan._

I walked into the surf and stepped on something small and soft. I looked down and nearly choked on my heart, because it was definitely out of place. It was a human hand.

I reached down to drag it up, but I was afraid to know what the other end would look like. What if it was dead? What if it was swollen with water?(I'd seen that on CSI, and it wasn't exactly my definition of pretty.) What if there wasn't another end? Then I remembered the coughing and took the hand. I tugged. No way could I do it alone. It was too heavy.

"Uh, A little help would be good!"

Annabeth and Thalia snapped out of their trances and ran over to my side. Alone, it would be hard to pull up, but now, with them at my sides, we jerked it up in seconds. And it was...a pizza delivery guy.

I'm not kidding. He was wearing a torn black and red uniform. It had a logo of pizza on the pocket with the word "Marco's" across it. He looked about nineteen.

"Ugh," he groaned. I got pushed out of the ferry. Is this Montauk? I have a delivery for Cabin 2**. (A/N)-And this is not Hera's cabin. This is a cabin on Montauk, like the one Percy stayed in in The Lightning Thief.)**

We just stared at him.

"Okay, not Montauk. May I ask where I am?"

Thalia looked at him and shook her head. Then she thought better of it. "You're at the entrance of a strawberry field on the Northern tip of Long Island Sound. I'm guessing you're not here to pick strawberries?"

"No."

"Sit down," Annabeth ordered.

He didn't sit.

"I'm going to get Chi- er, my mom, to see what to do," Thalia said. She scampered off over the hill and disappeared, leaving me and Annabeth. I glanced at her hoping she would know what to do. Unfortunately, she had the same idea about me.

"Sit," she repeated to the man. "I'm Anna-" She stopped herself. "Annabelle and this is Peter."

I glared at her stubbornly, but this time the guy actually sat, so our attention went back to him. He couldn't see our weapons or sparring armor, so apparently he was all mortal.

"Well, since it'll be a while before I get back to Manhattan, who wants pizza? Don't look at me like that, the bag is one hundred percent waterproof."

We just stared at him funny.

"Okay, more for me." He unzipped the bag and started digging in. I normally like pizza, but the idea of it soaking in water that long and going cold was just disgusting.

"Please tell me you're a New Yorker," I told him.

He shrugged and started talking with his mouth full, which I didn't care about, but Annabeth looked like she was about to go greet toilet with chucks. It sounded like,"Buh he sunf wuffie. Moof wom bofton. Huhbuh Ooo?" but I made out something like, "Been here since I was five. Moved from Boston. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm a New Yorker." I sat down beside him. It was the second time this summer that a strange man had turned up on the shore of camp, and the second time I had a feeling I could trust them. "Do you always wash up on beaches?"

He laughed. "Actually, it's the second time in the past two years, believe it or not. I-"

"Ayo!" two voices said in harmony. We looked up and stared at the Stolls in disrespect.

"Got a problem? Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Travis complained. "You're not sharing! May I?" Without permission, he grabbed a slice of pizza, Connor following. They plopped down beside the pizza guy and Travis started talking the guy's head off about stupid stuff like what beautiful weather we were having and how pepperonis should be wiped off the face of the Earth. Connor was slipping the pizza boxes out of bag and replacing them with rocks.

Annabeth was trying not to laugh. I started to get up and slip away. About ten feet away, I started running up the hill and Annabeth followed. I felt bad about leaving the guy with Travis and Connor, but I didn't want to entertain him anymore.

We ran through camp hill after hill until we could see the Big House. Chiron was on the porch, cramming himself into his wheelchair as fast as he could. The wheelchair kept running away. Once he realized it was no use, he called Thalia's name and she came out the Big House. From the hills, all I could see was them chatting hurriedly, like he was explaining something vital. Then she nodded and turned up the hill toward us. Within seconds she was caught up with us.

"Who's watching him?" she demanded.

"Er, The Stolls." I smiled, like uh-oh, I'm in trouble.

I braced myself to get smacked, but Thalia only smirked. "I love how you're sooo responsible, Seaweed Brain." She turned to Annabeth. "You two should stay here. Numbers are just going to confuse him. Remember, this is only Delphi Strawberries, not a camp of deadly, violent half-bloods."

Annabeth nodded and we watched Thalia run down the hill and over to the beach. Travis was still aggravating the pizza guy, only now, Connor had joined in. Thalia told them something, probably to back off, but Travis refused. So she brought her hand up to his face and I swore I could hear the thwack all the way from the hills.

"AHHH! LADY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted!

"I SAID _BACK OFF_!"

That was all they needed. The Stolls retreated.

"Ouch," Annabeth said net to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'd hate to be Travis right now. That's going to leave a bruise."

Thalia grabbed the guy's arm and leaded him through the strawberry fields. Pretty soon, they were at the edge of camp, her pine tree. She did something strange; she snapped her fingers in his face and I could hear it all the way across camp.

She told him something and he smiled, like he'd just learned the meaning of life. Then she led him down the hill.

I sat down in place. Annabeth sat next to me.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Not even. I could redo everything that just happened a hundred times before I would be tired."

She smiled. "Me too."

We chatted for a few more minutes before I laid back and stared at the sky.

It was silent for almost two minutes before Annabeth declared, "Thalia's back." A demigod's life is never peaceful long.

I got up. Sure enough, a girl with spiky black hair and black clothes was heading up Half Blood Hill. I stood up and together we went to meet her.

**ΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨ**

"What-How did you just do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I just told him to go home. It's not that hard."

"But he wouldn't just listen. You had to have-"

"WE GOT PIZZA!" somebody yelled. "EVERYBODY CAN HAVE A PIECE EXCEPT THALIA!

Thalia shook her head in disapproval and the three of us walked back through camp.

**ΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨ**

**(A/N.2)-So, how was it? Review and receive pizza from the Stolls' hidden stash! God bless! Luv u all! 3 :D**


	2. Bunny Surprise Gone Wrong

**(A/N)- Heyyyy! Chapter two is based off of The Last Olympian too, when it says Katie hated the Stolls since they put chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin's roof for Easter. I have no clue what Katie Gardener looks like, so I just made her look like Demeter. Everybody seems to have different opinion about when meals and other stuff at camp come, so I looked on and he says eight o'clock is breakfast/inspection. And one more thing: I'm really sorry, but I have no clue how old Travis Stoll is, and since the last Hermes counselor was college-age, I had to make up something reasonable. :D Now that that's clear, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I *cough, cough* don't *cough* own PJO. Sad face.**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Travis's POV

"Gods, Katie is going to love this," I said.

"Oh, gee. You think?"

Connor and I were pulling a prank on the Demeter cabin for the first time in six months. I could already see Katie's face: Oh my...TRAVIS STOLL! See, she only blamed me for things. Connor always got off easily.

"There's an old goat managing Dylan's Candy Shop on Third Street. It would be easier to raid them."

My brother nodded in agreement. "Right. So, fifteen chocolate bunnies and twenty eggs, right? And Will has a camera that he never uses. We can set it up on auto over there."

I grinned in a, quote, 'sly' way, as Katie says. "Let's go, little brother."

"Yeah, whatever."

It was three o'clock in the morning, the perfect time to sneak out of camp. We turned around and darted over the hills of Camp Half-Blood. After all, better dash than walk.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Connor's POV

"Just take the large! You're being so freakin' slow!" Sometimes, Travis was so slow that I couldn't believe we were brothers.

"But it's a five pack! We need twenty."

"They're going to open in like, twenty minutes! Just grab it and let's get out!"

"I am NOT carrying everything. You get the bunnies."

"Surenowletsgo!"

We darted out of Dylan's Candy Shop with our arms full of goodies. I didn't stop until we arrived at the Empire State Building.

Pedestrians were jogging to work. A pink poodle was barking at a rat in the street. Bright lights were lighting up the streets of Manhattan.

"All that stealing," Travis said, "and you're really going take a nap right here?"

"What? I'm not taking a nap."

He snorted. "Ohsure you aren't. Have you looked at yourself recently?"

I looked at my clothes. They were muddy and smelled like a skunk high off of spinach. I was missing a shoe and I had no clue when I lost it, and I got the feeling my hair was sticking up like Alfalfa.

"Yeah, I need to take a nap. Wake me up later." My knees started buckling but Travis caught me from behind.

"Not now, zombie dude. After we prank. You remember what it was like pranking Katie's crew before, right?"

That pretty much woke me up. I stood up and looked around. Then I turned around and nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go. Sun's coming up in an hour." We ran of eastward in the direction of Long Island Sound.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Travis's POV

I smiled approvingly at our morning's work. Demeter's roof looked like an Easter Wonderland. I was so tired that I was about to pass out, but no way was I going to go through all that trouble stealing and setting up just to sleep on it. I looked down at the watch that I stole-sorry, 'borrowed'- from Percy. I was guessing that someone from Bunker Nine had made it because it had moldings of him and Annabeth and his monster brother on it. I couldn't see anything special about it except to keep time. So I borrowed it.

"Connor, it's seven thirty. Ten more minutes before people start popping."

"I know. And...set." Connor stepped away from Will's camera. "Let's boogie!"

Minutes past by like hours. The bush we were hiding in was scratching my back in an extremely uncomfortable way that I'm not going to go into. It seemed like the Aphrodite cabin were the only people in camp awake. They were yelling stuff like, _Give me my eyeliner!_ Or _Where did my foundation wonder off to?_ Or the occasional MITCHELL_, GIVE ME MY FLAT IRON!_ What a dude like him would need with a straightener, I don't know. My eyes were just closing when I heard a creak.

"Cabin four, fall in!" It was Katie's voice. Demeter's children filed neatly out of the cabin. Katie turned around, her wavy black hair following, and said, "Corey, would you OH MY GODS WHAT HAP-TRAVIS STOLL I'M GOING TO LOP YOUR HEAD OFF AND POUR YOUR GUTS ONTO THE FLOOR! AAAGH!"

I didn't think she'd seen me, but she must've had some kind of elemental effect on the bush I was hiding in, because It was growing spiky thorns that I was sure weren't there before, and it seemed to get tighter around my body. Pretty soon, I couldn't breathe. I had just enough space left to turn around and see my brother running back to Cabin Eleven. I hoped for help.

There was a warm liquid running down my neck and I had a feeling it wasn't anything good. Suddenly, the plant around me shot fifteen feet into the air. Unfortunately I came along. There was the girl with flowing black hair and stern brown eyes focusing so hard on me I thought I would melt.

"Let...me..._out_." I choked out pleadingly.

She smiled, but it didn't show any friendliness. "No."

People were starting to come out of their cabins and watch. Most of the other cabins were cheering Katie on, except for my cabin mates, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. Percy was yelling into Katie's face with anger I'd never seen coming from him. But it didn't seem to even faze her. I started to feel bad about taking his watch. Even Katie's own cabin was begging her stop turning me into a bloody homicide victim. Annabeth, from Athena, was dashing across the field with glare on her face that was so strong that I could practically feel power radiating from it.

I feltmy entire life aura like…disappearing. How could a child of Demeter be so tough? Hermes didn't have powers over any kind of element except mail, which I doubted would do much more harm than a paper cut. No way of getting out. I could already see my obituary in the mortal newspaper: _Travis Stoll, 16, died tragically in New York when strangled by an angry flower._

Then I heard something like muffled wood blocks against a sidewalk.

I'd never been happier to hear anything in my life. Chiron trotted up with a murderous look on his face. Apparently he didn't approve of his students killing each other. I wanted to laugh at the rollers in his tail, but I sort of couldn't.

"Katie Gardener, put Travis down NOW."

She looked like she wanted to behave, but was too angered to listen to her conscience. By now, the Dionysus twins were focusing just as hard, only for the opposite cause. She was weakening and I was starting to remember what my name was. Then altogether, I fell remaining ten feet to the ground. I tried to call, "I need help," but it came out as, "I'm in Hell."

Then, about six hands that looked exactly like mine wrapped around me and the next thing I knew was that I was soaring through the hills. We passed up a whole lot of buildings before we made it to the one with my dad's symbol-a caduceus. But it wasn't Cabin Eleven- It was the infirmary.

They laid me down lightly on a bed and brought an Apollo girl in, who didn't look sound too happy about being here for me. Maybe we'd pranked her before. She took a canteen from the nightstand beside me and dripped nectar around my neck. I felt the cuts from Katie's angry thorn bush closing up. It felt good to know I was going to survive from a weakling child of Demeter, but physically, it was a living Hades. Imagine every little centimeter of your neck being stretched out by miniature taffy pullers. That's about what it felt like to get healed.

Connor's voice said, "Hey, man."

I looked up, but my vision was blurry. I couldn't be sure that it was my brother. "Ugh," I groaned. "Took you long enough. I'm only dying here. Nothing serious."

"Look, I'm sorry, bro. Once I felt it tightening around me, I ripped myself out. I ran off for help. It's my fault that she saw us."

Somebody stuffed a square of ambrosia in my mouth.

"I got cut up pretty bad, too." He pulled up his sleeve and my vision cleared. All the way up his arm were slits, like he'd just dove into the back of a mail delivery van. But this was all the way up his arm. He was bleeding badly.

The girl from Apollo gasped and said, "Do you need help with that?" I got my first look at her. She looked about seventeen with long, straight, blonde hair. Her shoulder-length bangs were bright red, Avril Lavigne style. She had blue eyes, the color of noon-day sky. Three words: She was HAWT. She looked scary with her torn black jeans, but she acted nice towards my brother after he showed his marks of honor.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Kylie McCarthy. And you're Travis Stoll. He's Connor. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

She grinned. "Well, Travis won't be staying here for long. In two hours he might need a little more nectar across his neck wound. Other than that, he's good." She twirled around and started to walk towards the door. The she turned back towards me. "And Travis? You'd better not mess with Katie Gardener anymore. She could be deadly." With that, she flipped around and headed back out the door.

"Are you staying?" I asked Connor.

He gave me the _No duh, Sherlock_ look. "I don't have any reason to leave. Madison knows that she's always in charge when we're not there. And you're only here for two hours. I'm going to leave right now, only because I need to go get the camera. "

"Ooo-kayz!" I stared up at the ceiling and started planning my revenge on the daughter of Demeter.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

**(A/N.2)- Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected. Maybe I should've made it shorter. Since it's been a few days since I updated, I'm trying to put up two chapters. Anywho, tell me how you liked it! God Bless!**


	3. Brooklyn Cyclops

Grover's POV

I bit down on my lip. "It's got to be this way."

Luke still looked uneasy. "Grover, are you sure? It's been a long night. The last turn was into a horde of hellhounds. Are you sure you want to keep going? I think we should get some sleep and pick up tomorrow."

I shook my head. "No. Acorns don't lie. It's got to be this way."

Thalia looked like she was going to pass out. She was a tough girl, no doubt, but we'd been trying to make it to camp for forty-six hours now, with no sleep. Annabeth wasn't any better, and she was only seven.

In front of us was a run-down tin building. It was rusty and it smelled really bad, like worn gym socks dipped in the sewer. I didn't want to go in there, but the acorns said that this was the right way, and I didn't want to fail Chiron or Mr. D or the council.

Thalia tapped her chains and Aegis came out to play. "Let's go."

We all started to walk forward. Luke pushed open the door and a rat scampered through the dark room. It looked so...deserted. Like nobody had visited for decades. There was a catwalk leading across the room to reach the other side.

None of us were anxious to actually reach the other side. "On second thought, let's stay here the night. I'm in the mood for enchiladas. Luke, do you think you could steal from that Los Tres Amigos down the street? I heard there enchiladas are great."

He stood to his feet and looked at us as if to make sure we would be okay. "Sure, Grover." He flipped around and headed in the opposite direction.

Thalia yawned. "I'm going to see if I can find some logs to burn. I'll be right back." With that she, too, walked away into the darkness.

Annabeth was the only one left for me to watch. "You're not going anywhere too, are you?" I asked, though I wouldn't let her go anywhere anyway.

"No," she responded.

I smiled at her and laid back to relax. My head wasn't back for very long before I heard a noise, like metal hitting metal. Annabeth hadn't heard it, but she was a demigod. I was a satyr. "Look, Annabeth," I told her. "I need you to stay here for a minute. I need to go check something out."

She stared at me funny, and maybe a little scared, but she okayed it. I jumped off of the catwalk. I was exploring the area I heard the sound again: _clang! _Only this time it was about ten times as close. Something evil was nearby.

I trotted back and was starting to jump onto the catwalk to rescue Annabeth when I just about had a heart attack. She was gone. No, no, no, I thought. "A-Annabeth?" No response. I trotted down the catwalk, calling her name. Still no response.

Then out of nowhere, she was behind me. "Here."

"Oh my gods," I said turning around, "Annabeth, you scared the crap-YOU'RE NOT ANNABETH!"

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Luke's POV

I ran back into the rusty tin building before anybody could notice my doings. The catwalk was empty. Okay, so they moved. "Hello..?" I called. "I'm back! Where did y'all move to?"

Silence. Then, it was Annabeth's terrified seven-year-old voice. "HELP ME! LUKE! PLEASE! SOMEBODY-" it was cut off. My heart hammered through my chest. I dropped the enchiladas in shock. "No. NO. ANNABETH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"LUKE! PLEASE! HURRY!"

I ran down to the other side of the room like it was all I was worth. Sons of Hermes are supposed to be fast, I thought. Got to get there faster. I was tearing up the catwalk screaming, "ANNABETH!" but she had stopped responding. Then behind me, Annabeth said, "Glad you can make it. Let's eat."

It was too calm to be her. I flipped around slowly and found myself facing something that definitely was not Annabeth.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Thalia's POV

I was walking back up to the top of the catwalk with a heavy load in my arms. I had splinters under my nails and they were being pushed in deeper. When I reached the top I looked around. They were gone. Grover had never been my favorite person, but now that he'd taken Annabeth somewhere...

"Grover?" I called. "Annabeth?"

I took another look across the catwalk and my heart officially stopped beating. There was a brown paper bag flat on the ground with a sombrero and Los Tres Amigos on the front. Luke had been back. How long was I gone?

"LUKE?"

No response. "LUKE!"

Silence. Complete silence. Then there was a noise, like muffled up metal, and Luke screamed like something was terribly wrong. "THALIA! HELP! IT'S HERE!"

My heart started to work again. It was pounding out of my chest. "LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He stopped responding. I took off down the catwalk, the air tearing by. A tear traced down my cheek. "LUKE?" I screamed. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take losing somebody else, much less two people who I had always called my family.

It seemed like a thousand days had passed, but I eventually reached the end of the catwalk. With no luck. I pushed away the curtain and saw a pile of logs. There were bones spread all across the floor. And beyond that were Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, their eyes wide. Their eyes kept shifting behind me, and I understood too late. They were trying to warn me of something. Before I could completely make out the message, I was lifted into the air.

**ΨΩΠΨΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Annabeth's POV.

I ran as fast as I could down the catwalk. Grover had just jumped off to check something and then I heard something that sounded like metal being muffled with. I didn't stay to find out. About halfway across, I jumped off. I dashed along the side and ran to the corner of the gigantic room.

I was huddling against the wall when I saw Grover climbing back onto the catwalk, calling my name. He looked terrified, and I felt bad for that, but I couldn't reveal myself because there was obviously something else here. He ran down the catwalk, and at the end, something horrible stepped on the behind him. It was about ten feet tall and it had one eye right in the middle of its forehead. I stood up to go kill it, and then I fell backwards and tumbled into darkness.

I couldn't find where I had come from. It was pitch black. I did the natural thing-I looked for an exit. I spent the next ten minutes feeling around in the darkness. I kept hearing screams for me or Luke or Thalia or Grover. I tripped on something, but I didn't fall to the ground. I hit something about halfway to the floor-stairs. I rubbed my pained chin and cautiously headed up the exit. At the top I saw something that scared me so badly that I wished I could be home again, which I would never just wish for.

There were bones- everywhere. Apparently it wasn't a neat freak. I took a look around. There was the monster. He was prodding a bonfire with a stick and chatting with himself about dinner. Behind him were my friends. They were tied up with gags across their mouths and were hanging from the ceiling like a bunch of smoked hams. The whole picture made me want to throw up, but I hadn't eaten in so long that there wasn't anything to throw up.

I took a step closer and quietly unsheathed my knife. The monster's ugly head shot up. He-He smiled in the creepiest way. He had about two frizzy black hairs on his head, pulled back in a ponytail, and teeth the same color.

"Now Annabeth," He said, but it wasn't the part that he knew my name that freaked me out. It was that he was talking in my daddy's voice. I wanted to cry and run into his cozy arms, but his appearance was the only thing that kept me away. And my dad never cared for me. "Don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever."

I came up with a quick plan. I started walking toward him as if I were convinced he was my dad, my knife still unsheathed. Thalia was the only one who was still conscious, and she was muffling gagged words at the top of her lungs, warning me not to trust him or to run away. The monster smiled at me and I nearly barfed up nothing. But I didn't let that show. I continued walking toward him. Ten steps away, he held out his arms and I broke into a run.

I jammed my knife into his foot and he howled. He started jumping around and holding his foot, like the idiot he was.

I ran over to Thalia and struck my knife against the rope she was tied up with. She fell and hit her head, but it didn't even faze her. In seconds, she was back up on her feet and she raced over to the unconscious Luke, then Grover. After cutting them loose, she didn't bother checking if they were okay. She tapped her wrist and Aegis came alive. She slashed the tip of her spear against the Cyclops's calf and his foot hit the floor, but his top half landed elsewhere.

"Food," Grover moaned. I felt like smacking him. Luke was starting to come back to Earth. The Cyclops was groaning in pain. I wanted to jab it through the heart just to make sure it died, but I knew better. We needed to get out of there. We ran the curtain through, Luke dragging Grover behind him. We reached the end of the catwalk and busted out into the streets of New York**. **

** **ΨΩΠΨΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**  
><strong>

**(A/N.2)- Look people, I know. Annabeth sounds way more advanced than a seven year old. But hey, she's a daughter of Athena. Now follow the arrow and type up your opinion! Luvs ya!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. When The Ocean Smiled

**(A/N)- Aye! This chapter is pretty short because I didn't want to wander away from the point too much. This chapter is from the Lightning Thief, when Percy says multiple times that there was something in his memory of his dad, like the warm glow of a smile. R&R and God bless!**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Sally's POV

I laid little Percy down to sleep in his crib, kissed his tiny forehead, and walked over to my bed. Poseidon had warned me that he would have to go to Camp Half-Blood one day, but I knew would never be able to give in. What if he had to stay at camp forever? He was a powerful demigod of the Big Three, and the odds were against me. Percy was too cute. He had Poseidon's eyes and hair and my smile and nose. I lay down and closed my eyes, thinking of the hero he would turn into some day.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Poseidon's POV

I had to see him. I couldn't stand the way I'd treated Sally and how I hadn't even seen our son yet. I should've just built a palace without her permission. That way she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Amphitrite, my dove," I called. After a moment she looked up from her throne.

"Yes lord?"

"Zeus has called an emergency meeting on Olympus for his demigod daughter. The one that he sired six years ago. Hera is blowing a gasket. I have to go, but I'll be back on time."

She nodded like she was okaying it. "Yes lord."

I took a breath and showed my true form, hoping I didn't vaporize anybody important.

Seconds later, I was at Sally's apartment in upper Manhattan. I felt bad for lying to Amphitrite, but not nearly as bad as I would feel if I never saw little Perseus. I let myself in the door, figuring Sally would already be asleep.

I didn't want anybody to see me. I snuck into the room beside Sally's. There was an ocean blue crib, decorated with waves and angel fish. Inside, sleeping was the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen in my immortal life.

He had messy jet black hair, like mine. His nose was an exact copy of his mother's. He was smiling, like he was having pleasant dreams. Then he started wincing and scrunching up his nose, like he saw something too bright. Probably me. All at once, his eyes blinked open and I almost jumped for joy.

They were a mixture of sea green, an exact copy of mine.

Of course, they weren't just everyday green. They were so bright that any regular mortal would wince, staring at them directly. They were beautiful.

He was glaring at me like, _Do you have an appointment?_ It was adorable and I couldn't help smiling. He winced again, like it was too much for his eyes.

"Remember this, Perseus. Remember this always. Now get some sleep."

He immediately closed his eyes and started breathing heavily again. I watched for a minute and then went back into the foyer, out the front door. I became all energy and seconds later I was back in my palace's throne room.

"That was fast," Amphitrite observed.

"Yeah, well he cancelled because Artemis wasn't present."

She nodded like it didn't surprise her. I was thankful for that.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

**(A/N.2)- Okay this A/N won't be long, because the story was short. Just one thing. Please send in ideas via ( I love that word) Pm or Review! I'm not going to run out of ideas any time soon, but I don't want to do chapters on thing that you guys don't want to hear.**

**Just completely random: I have a new favo quote! "Life isn't good. God is."**


	5. And at the Road

**(A/N)-Wow, I'm on the roll! Four chapters in two days. :P What now. This is just a small continuation of The Last Olympian.**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Percy's POV

"Race you to the road?"

"You're so going to lose."

She took of down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.

For once, I didn't look back.

Annabeth was getting ahead, which wasn't a shock. Chiron had told her that she was just as fast as a child of Hermes, and then he told me that I was as slow as the dryads. And this is while they were in tree form.

She was about halfway down the hill while I was still at the top when my foot caught a root and I stumbled. Note to self: Do not savor the dirt, for the dirt is not tasty. I rolled all the way downhill and eventually caught up with Annabeth. I tripped her from behind by accident and we went rolling together, chugging grass down our throats one spin at a time.

"Sea-weed-Brain-What-did-you-just-do?" she said, bit by bit.

"I'd-tell-you-if-I-could," I replied in the same pattern.

We finally came to a halt at the road, me being on one side and her on the other. My elbow was touching the road and she was on the opposite side.

"I win."

"No way in Hades." She stood up and pushed me out of the way of the road. Then she went and stood on it. "Wrong! I win." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cheater."

"What? You're the cheater here! You're the one who pushed me down the hill, aren't you?"

I looked down but I wasn't really sad. That was fun. "Sorry, Annabeth."

"S'okay, Percy." She stared off into space for a minute before her eyes returned to me. "Are you ready the summer to end?"

I snorted. "What do you honestly think?"

"Well you're not doing anything about it!"

"Annabeth, I'm not Kronos. How in the world can I slow down-" then I understood what she was saying and my cheeks tinted pink. "Oh...uh, yeah. Um...before we go back to Manhattan, want to…catch a movie?"

I waited for her slow reaction. I swear she was just doing it to bug me.

"There you go! I'd be delighted to." She grinned and the sun seemed to get brighter.

I smiled, proud of my achievement. "King of Sparta? That looks good."

"Yeah, I guess. You think Tristan McLean shows off his chest too much?"

"Come on, It's Ancient Greece, and he's just in armor."

She looked at me as if I'd just gone a little weird. "M'kay, whatever."

I held out my hand and she laced her fingers through mine.

"I can't believe my dad is going to let me stay in New York."

I sighed, because she just reminded me that she couldn't go to my school. "Yeah, I know. It would've been even better if you could go to Goode with me, though."

She looked sad but stayed quiet. She was probably still thinking about Rachel's prophecy.

"You going to visit me on the weekends?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling. In a falsetto mocking voice, I said, "Well somebody's got a big sense of her own importance."

She punched my shoulder.

"Well I can't stay away from you too long. And don't punch people. It's not nice, you see."

She punched me again. "You know you love it."

I looked down the Farm Road, trying not to feel bad. It wasn't the end. It was the beginning. I couldn't ask for a better one. Then I had a brilliant idea, and I felt so stupid that I hadn't thought of it before that I smacked my forehead.

Annabeth looked at me like I'd just burped rudely. "Smooth move, Percy," Annabeth said. "Real smooth."

"I'm sixteen!" I shouted delightfully.

"You figured that out all by yourself?"

"I can legally drive!"

"Well, duh! It wouldn't make a difference in your head whether it was legal or not. How did you think we would get to the movies, Seaweed Brain? Wait...You didn't really think-"

Again, I felt like Apollo's Sacred Cows-slow, dumb, and bright red.

"Hehe," I squeaked out. It wouldn't have been my first choice of words.

But she just laughed. It was good to hear. "Seaweed Brain, you're such an idiot."

"Well if _you_ weren't around people would say that I was smart."

"You wish!"

"You make me look dumb."

"You _are_ dumb!"

I smirked. "Thank you, Wise Girl, for brightening up my day."

"Oh, Anytime. Just keeping it real."

A Delphi Strawberries SUV rolled up in front of us. We surged forward and climbed in the back before anybody else could take a seat. We chatted on completely random topics all the way back into the city. And I have to admit, with my arms around her, it was the best ride back into the city of my life.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

**(A/N.2)- Hey guys. I'm sorry I would write more, but I've been writing this chapter in my free time for a week now and it's getting boring. Plus, the only things I know about Manhattan is from PJO, so good luck writing something accurate without Google maps. And also, my ADHD and the I'm a Banana song stuck in your head just don't mix. If I wrote anymore, it wouldn't be good, so I really hope you guys thought it to be enough.**

**Oh gods, I'm still humming that song. **_**I'm a banana! I'm a banana! Banana power! Banana power! **_**And PoseidonKidd, check your email.**


	6. Dream Vision

**(A/N)- OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated! My dad took away my computer and shut down the Wi-Fi! D: It was horrible! But my apologies! This chapter is about Annabeth's dream vision of Hera to come rescue Jason, Piper, and Leo! *throws confetti in the air*!**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Annabeth's POV

The tears were flooded down my cheeks like tidal waves. I sat down hard at the base of Cabin Six's porch. Where was he? Two days, nineteen hours, and twenty-two minutes had gone by since I woke up without a boyfriend. It was taking away all my energy. I threw my face into my palms and sat there, for maybe ten minutes, crying like a pathetic little baby. It must've been eleven o'clock at night, but I'd held the tears in for this long and they refused to stay put any longer.

"No, no, no," I mumbled to myself, which was kind of pointless. "Why did you leave me?"

Gone. He was gone. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to find him for a while, either. I could've sat there and drained my tears for hours. I asked whatever god that would help to show me where he was.

No response.

"Percy," I mumbled. "where are you?"

I couldn't breathe. It was like my heart was being stabbed by rusty nails. The door of the Athena Cabin creaked open and somebody walked out onto the porch.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

The person sat beside me and an arm went around my shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll find him."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, Malcolm. It's _not_ okay, he's gone!

"We _will_ find him. Everything is going to turn out fine."

I nodded but I couldn't believe him. Arguing is useless when it's against Malcolm.

"But why? Where would he have gone? He tells me everything. He didn't have any reason to want to leave."

He shook his head, mystified. "I don't know, Annabeth. But you ever need somebody to talk to? I'm always going to be your big brother."

I almost smiled.

"Now are you going to stay out here all night and freeze?" Malcolm asked.

I sighed and stared at the grass. "Go call lights out. I'll be inside in a minute."

He nodded, stood up, and walked inside.

It was a cold night, and I was freezing right along with my broken heart. He'll be back, I thought. This isn't the first time. Despite the freezing temperature, I didn't need a jacket. I was too busy thinking about my lost boyfriend. I thought about the last time he ran away. It was when we were doing a cabin inspection right before the war started. He had said the wrong thing to me, something about dreaming about Rachel. I tried to hold my anger in, but that just doesn't work as well whenever you have ADHD. Was that it? Did he run away because I did the wrong thing? When he came back he had a curse, something that would make him stronger, yet a whole lot weaker, too.

I stared over the commons area and over Long Island Sound. I could practically see his face etched into the water. My last tear of the night dropped into my lap and I stood up and walked into Cabin Six, my home.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

I dreamed I was sitting down laughing in the strawberry fields. Percy was beside me. He had just tripped face-first in the strawberries, and now he was trying to make up lame excuses that only Seaweed Brain could make up while the satyrs bleated and cussed at him. It was before we started going out, earlier this year. We were having a great time, but things were really serious at camp and I knew he was just going to end up going home again soon, just so he could hang out with stupid Rachel. He was choosing a mortal over me. So I was determined to have fun. Maybe he would finally notice me as more than just a friend.

I threw a strawberry at his face. He was just starting to say something, so when he opened up to speak, he got a mouthful.

"Ammuhbeh!" he shouted as I ran away. He grabbed an entire vine of berries and got to his feet. I couldn't stop laughing, so when I doubled over, he caught up right away.

The dream shifted. I was on Olympus, in the throne room, which, might I add, I designed myself. It was empty all except for the throne of my least-favorite goddess-Hera. We supposedly made peace last summer, but there had been more cows stalking me. And I stepped-in-dung. I didn't have anything good to say.

"Annabeth Chase," she said.

I tried to keep calm. "Lady Hera." I grudgingly bowed.

"I understand that you are searching for your boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

My teeth clinched. "Yes, lady. Can you help?" I asked, though I was thinking more of _Get off your lazy royal butt and search, you fat ugly cow lady!_

She smiled as if I were amusing. "I am the goddess of family, marriage, protector of the family. I know when it's love. You, Annabeth, obviously have feelings for this boy. You two led the battle of Manhattan last summer, and saved Olympus. In return, I will give you the answer you're looking for."

My eyes darted up. "You actually would _help_?"

She sneered. "Do not disrespect me again, Ms. Chase. I'm trying to help you, child."

There's a first, I was thinking.

"Go to the Grand Canyon," she said. "Look for the boy with one shoe. He's the answer." She smiled as she described him. She acted as if Percy were her son or something, which he would never accept. He would throw up at the thought.

"Thank you, lady," I said, but I didn't really trust her words. She was glaring as the picture got smaller and smaller, as I got further away. Then my world started spinning and I screamed loud enough for the world to hear.

People were calling my name. I wasn't dreaming anymore. I opened my eyes and found most of my cabin staring at me with identical worried expressions.

There was a blend of, "Annabeth?" or, "What happened?" or, "She's not stable," or "Are you okay?"

My eyebrows scrunched up and I closed my eyes tightly. Then they opened.

My sister, Victoria Gates (Yes, her dad is Bill Gates), said, "Annabeth, what happened?"

I sat up. "I need to talk to Chiron. Now. I had a dream about Percy."

They all gave me looks of shock and pain, like his disappearance was hurting them, too, and Victoria and Malcolm grabbed my hands. We were still in pajamas, but that didn't seem to faze them. They dragged me over the hills of Camp Half-Blood until we reached the Big House.

We were gasping for air. Together we walked our last few steps to the back of the cabin and started banging on the doors, more like a bunch of bears than a few anxious demigods. The door opened and Chiron peeked his head out, looking drowsy.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

I took a breath. "I think I found Percy."

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

**(A/N.2)- Aww! Doesn't that make you people sad? She didn't really find out where he was for an **_**entire**_** week after! D; The next chapter goes to the courtesy of Chick With Brains, She's really awesome. It's going to be about that little scene in TLT where Annabeth tells Percy that her third summer's bead was a centaur in a prom dress, and that it was really weird... You know, on the trip to Vegas? :D**


	7. When Prom Went to the Horses

**(A/N)- Oh my gods it's been forever, I know. I got a little caught up on my schedule, and my mom just had surgery so I really couldn't update...I hope you guys understand. :D This chapter is about the trip to Las Vegas in TLT and Annabeth said something about a centaur in a prom dress.  
><strong>

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Annabeth's POV

I scrambled into the Big House and nearly tripped. The front door slammed shut behind me. Across the room, Chiron was in his magic wheelchair, and Mr. D was sitting his stupid royal butt on a chair made of grapevines, the same decoration as the rest of the room. They were playing Pinochle. There was a satyr beside Mr. D shivering.

"Chiron I need to talk-"

"Child," Mr. D addressed. "Do you mind?"

"Excuse her, Mr. D." Chiron added helpfully. "I promised I'd speak with Annabeth earlier, but I suppose we must finish this round before."

Mr. D grunted, like he was pleased to have an excuse. They kept talking in card-language, which even I couldn't understand. I sat down on the couch and watched, trying to figure out how this game worked, anyway.

"I win!" Mr. D shouted happily. He looked around the room as if waiting for applause.

"No, Mr. D," Chiron said. "I believe it goes to me."

He looked down at the table and smirked. Then he turned back up at the poor defenseless satyr. "What do the children say these days, Cletus Oakland? Is it, 'Whatever'? Is that what the children say?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then whatever, Chiron. Good game." Mr. D shook Chiron's hand grudgingly.

"I think I'll go take a nap," Mr. D said. He turned around and went to the back of the big house.

Chiron wheeled himself over, frowning. "What is it, Annabeth?"

I caught my breath and grinned. "I had a dream."

He smiled as if my life had finally amounted to something good. "What happened?"

I told him about my vision. It was all basically a blur, but I only told him what was clear to me: The boy, The Cyclops, The Labyrinth, The dragon. It had all seemed so real, like it was supposed to happen somehow. Chiron had been talking about a prophecy about me for the past two years, but he never gave me details. All I knew was that once some special person came to camp, I'd be allowed to go on a real quest. I swore I would pound that person to a pulp when they got to camp, just for not being around earlier.

"Interesting," Chiron stated, scratching his scruffy beard. "And you don't know anything else on the subject?"

I shook my head and stared at the floor. I was about to ask about my prophecy, but just then a desperate yell was heard across camp.

I stopped immediately, scared for what had just happened. Under normal circumstances, I probably wouldn't have bothered. In this case I did though, because...well, I recognized the voice. It was Luke.

I didn't wait for a que from Chiron. I darted out the door screaming for my big brother.

Halfway over the hill, I was lifted into the air. Chiron set me onto his back and together we trotted into the commons area. Well, I didn't trot, but you know what I mean.

We reached the commons and I found a blinding sight and I wanted to cry.

Luke was on the sitting up against his cabin, sweating and out of breath. His leg was cut so badly that the blood...well, you probably don't want to know.

It was a really bad sight and I felt terrible for the pain Luke must've been going through. I leaned down next to him and examined the wound. But there was something wrong. The blood...it was too thick to be blood. And two of Luke's younger half-brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll, were trying not to smile.

"You're pranking him," I realized.

"Shhh!" they scolded. Chiron trotted away, going for nectar or ambrosia. When they were sure he was over the hill and out of sight, Travis turned to me.

"The Party Ponies are hosting a party here," he explained with a maniacal grin across his face, "and we're trying to distract Chiron long enough for them to actually get into the camp. Don't worry about Luke, its just ketchup."

"That's horrible," I concluded.

"That's _fun_! Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Then Chiron came back up the hill and Travis's gaze dropped to Luke's false wound, completely forgetting my presence.

"Chiron, it's bad. We need someone from Apollo. Err, do you mind?" He stared pleadingly at the centaur. If I were Chiron, I would've been persuaded. Stupid Hermes kids and their stupid, good, very convincing looks.

"Not at all," he replied, and scrambled off in a different direction. Connor Stoll nudged me. He wasn't as good as acting as Luke or Travis though. I figured that if his face cracked up anymore, it would shatter. He pointed over the hills, all the way up to the tallest one, Half-Blood Hill, where about twenty horse-men were struggling through the boundaries as fast as possible. They hurried into the Big House, which I doubted they could even get their heads through the doorframe, but apparently they spent a lot of their time cramming themselves into places even smaller than themselves. But I doubted Mr. D would like it.

"Do you_ see_ that, Wise Girl?" Luke asked while choking. "Why aren't you laughing?"

The truth was, I thought it was cruel. Thought something about it DID make me want to laugh out loud. Maybe it was Mr. D's soon-to-come reaction.

One centaur ran for the stables yelling, "Chiron? You in there?" and notched an arrow with boxer glove instead of an arrow.

The real Chiron came back from the Apollo cabin with Michael Yew, with an angry look on his face. But he always had an angry look on his face. He was my age, but it would've fooled me. That kid was the height of a kindergardener. But Anyway, Michael came up to us with a canteen of nectar and crouched down next to Luke. He was doing his best to look in pain.

"Chiron, there was an explosion at the climbing wall...might wanna go check it out."

He nodded and turned off the other way. Once he was out of sight, I finally cracked. Luke, Travis, and Connor joined in and Michael just stared at us blankly.

"You have ketchup on your leg," he noticed.

"Yeah, you're late," Connor replied. "The Party Ponies are coming to visit. We needed to create a distraction! Just play along!"

Mike grinned and nodded in excitement. Then he looked down at the ketchup and a disgusted look, even more disgusted than his usual look, replaced.

"I am_ not_ cleaning ketchup off of your leg, Luke. Sorry, but no."

Luke laughed even harder than he was already. A Demeter girl in the commons was staring at him with a nasty look on her face.

"That's okay, man. You think I would ask anybody if they can clean the ketchup off of my leg? That's just sick." He shook his head in disapproval.

Then I heard yelling. The very loud, pissed off kind that usually leaded to gun-downs and other stuff on CSI.

"OUT! ERRE ES CORAKAS! NA PARI I EYCHI! OUT, NOW!"

The centaurs in the Big House dashed outside like racing horses, chased by Mr. D.

Suddenly there was a strong scent of grapes. The sun tented purplish and something snapped. And in a gods awful French accent, a centaur yelled out, "LET'S DANCE!"

All the horse men grabbed a partner. Some started waltzing. Some were square dancing. They spread all over camp. Some campers were confused, while some simply forgot to be, and threw their heads up and laughed.

Luke turned to us. "Michael, you go get a cassette tape player from your cabin. Annabeth, you go get some of Chiron's old tapes."

"What about Mr. D?" I said.

"Oh...Right. Travis, you go instead."

He nodded and took off.

"Annabeth, you're the smartest. What else should we do?"

I blushed at the complement. "Uh, it's perfect."

He bit his lip to avoid laughing again. "We better get going before Chiron comes back."

As if on que, Chiron's voice yelled across the camp, "What- What I'd the meaning of this? Who did this?"

I would've probably sat there for a while, trying to make up an excuse, but before Chiron could see me Luke pulled me into the cabin.

"Woah-"

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "Are you asking to be seen?"

Luke was hot even when he was angry. It was so unfair. "Uh..."

He sighed. "It's fine. We're just going to move to someplace else and party. Alright?"

We exited the cabin and creeped around the edges. Then Luke abandoned me and started running around the commons, yelling, "PARTY!"

A few campers peaked their heads out of their cabins in curiosity. Then they all filed out and came over to follow Luke. Being the leader of Camp Half-Blood, I guess that was natural.

"The Party Ponies are here," he told them. "Go get everything you would want to have a wild time!"

A few Aphrodite girls screamed and yelled, "A dance!" they pointed to the mad centaurs, which were still under Mr. D's spell and dancing with each other. Mike and Travis were now setting up the cassette tape player.

"Well... We can have a dance instead," Luke said. "Do whatever. Just have a good time!

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Most of the demigods chose to have a dance. But Hermes didn't like that. They just ran around pranking people and jinxing people's drinks so that it blew up in their faces when they took a sip. They even invited me and Michael to help. Because we used Chiron's music, even he decided to join.

Later at night, Luke came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hi, Luke."

"Wanna dance?"

"Uhhh...What?"

He rolled his eyes in a friendly way. "Wanna dance?"

"Um...Yeahokayletsdance," I squealed.

I was glad to be tall for my age.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**


	8. Shaving Cream

**(A/N)-I'm back! So I thought it would be really funny if I did one on that part in The Lost Hero where Jason just wakes up on the bus and Leo is like, "Aww, yeah. He's joking. You're trying to get me back for the shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?" Lmao! :D It's a little short, though, but I'll update as soon as I can. ;) Thanks PoseidonKidd for publishing and editing!**

**0 0**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Piper's POV

Leo slid over next to me at the cafeteria table. "Hey Pipes!"

Okay, let's get this straight. Leo is my friend and all, but I swear, sometimes he can be so annoying. I wonder if he does it just to make me angry.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey. Where's Jason?"

He huffed. "Well that's not very nice. And where Jason is, I don't know."

"That's nice." I went back to my Jell-O. "Where was he going in te first place?"

"Uh..." He glanced up like he was thinking really hard. "Restroom, maybe? I really don't know. Can I have your Jell-O?"

"No!"

Then across the room, the restroom door opened and my boyfriend came out. His hair was sticking up in some places, like he just woke up and forgot about it, which I found totally adorable. I watched him come back to the table. All the way. But hey, he looked so hot with ...well, everything. It was unfair.

"Staring is rude," Leo mentioned.

I smirked. "Oh, whatever."

Jason reached our table. "Hey y'all, sorry I got...sidetracked."

Leo tried not to smile. "Sidetracked in the bathroom?"

"In the—Oh shut up."

Jason picked up his spoon and almost scooped on Jell-O, but Leo said, "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Dylan dropped your spoon on the floor. Then he picked up as a joke. And he still watching, by the way." He gestured for Jason to look behind him.

Dylan and his buddies were all turned around, staring at Jason, with big blinding smiles that could've been a thousand volts. When he saw me looking, he winked. I gagged.

Jason turned back to Leo with a disgusted face. "Thanks, Leo. I hate that kid."

"I'm your man." They fist-bumped.

"Be right back," Jason said, then walked up for a new spoon.

Leo turned back to me with a big maniac grin on his face.

"Leo, what are you thinking? Or do I even want to know?"

"Ever wanted to know what shaving cream tasted like?" he asked. "You think Jason does?"

At first I didn't get it. The realization came and I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. Leo joined in.

"Wow, Leo. Are you seriously thinking about doing that?"

"Hand me his Jell-O," he said, still laughing. I slid it to him and he pulled out a bottle of Barbasol and whipped it on top of Jason's Jell-O. Then I slid it back to Jason's spot. We were still choking when Jason's voice said, "What did I miss?"

The giggling died.

"Uh..." My throat felt a little dry.

Then Leo piped up. "Dude, you totally missed it! Somebody smashed a piece of pizza on Isabel's face!" He elbowed me and I started nodding my head in agreement.

It sounded pretty cheesy, but Jason was looking totally convinced and hot. He threw his hands up. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"I don't know, man." Leo replied. "I think you're like, cursed or something."

He shook his head in bewilderment. Then he sat down and picked up his spoon...scooped up the cream...and stuck it in his mouth. Immediately his eyes widened and he coughed.

"What is this? That's not cream!"

"Oh it's cream, alright," I said. "It's just not as whipped as you hoped for."

He stared at me for a second. Two. Those amazing blue eyes seemed to take out all of my secrets. Then his eyes widened and he threw his face into his hands.

"Oh my gosh I am so dumb." He looked up at Leo and squinted his eyes. "You did that?"

"It's lemon scented."

He huffed. "You are so in for it. I _will_ get my payback.

Leo snickered. I put my head down so nobody would see me laughing. Then another voice said, "Yo, Mexican, you gave me away."

Dylan glowered down at Leo. Leo's gaze turned murderous.

"I'm not Mexican."

"You gave me away."

"Yeah, we get it...now if you're done here—"

Leo didn't get a chance to finish because just then Dylan grabbed his collar.

I started to shout, "Hey! What's your problem?" but it wasn't any use.

"I do what I want, when I want, kid. Don't—"

He didn't get a chance to finish because my boyfriend tackled him. Jason stood up and brushed off his clothes. Then he kicked Dylan in the face.

"Don't touch my friends ever, _ever_ again." he seemed to glare daggers. Dylan was the type that would fight back, but even he cowered. Then Jason gave one more kick in the ribs and turned to us.

"What a loser. Let's go."

All Jason looked ticked, but Leo looked amazed, shocked, and maybe even sorry.

"H-how...nevermind. Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

"_Two_," Jason corrected.

"One."

"Two."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Jeez, Jason! I'm just kidding. No need to go all crazy now."

"Okay, but—"

"Guys!" I intercepted, giggling. "Stop it! Dylan is coming out of it, so..."

They glanced back at the floor where Dylan was still groaning about his broken face.

"Well," Leo said. "It's been fun, but...bye!"

And we walked away.

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

**(A/N.2)- Review! Love you all! :D**


End file.
